The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, various different configurations were used to produce fluorescent lighting systems. Some of the configurations used transformers or multiple transformers to form a voltage for initially exciting and for operating for the fluorescent lights of the fluorescent lighting system. Some configurations also utilized two capacitors for each florescent light within the fluorescent lighting system. One example of such a fluorescent lighting system was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,724 that issued on Apr. 17, 2007 to Ahn et al. The large number of capacitors increased the cost of the fluorescent lighting system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a fluorescent lighting system that has a lower cost.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description.